Dejarte de amar
by LyzzEQ
Summary: Emma y Regina habían mantenido una relación en secreto mientras esta última todavía estaba con Robín, pero por una mala decisión de Regina, Emma termina dejando Storybrooke ¿Cómo terminara esto? ¿Podrán ser felices juntas o un trágico destino las separara para siempre?
1. Capitulo 1

**Dejarte de amar**

Emma y Regina habían mantenido una relación en secreto mientras esta última todavía estaba con Robín, pero por una mala decisión de Regina, Emma termina dejando Storybrooke ¿Cómo terminara esto? ¿Podrán ser felices juntas o un trágico destino las separara para siempre?

 **Capitulo 1**

Mama, mama- Gritaba Henry llamando a Regina, mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la mansión hasta llegar al despacho de su madre

Regina al escuchar a su hijo de 18 años tan angustiado, se preocupó inmediatamente.

-¿Que pasa cariño?- Le pregunto, mientras lo abrazaba como cuando era más joven para intentar calmarlo

Ella estaba entrando en pánico porque nunca había visto a Henry actuar de esa manera y eso la hacía preocuparse más.

-Em…- Henry trato de decir el nombre de su madre rubia, pero no podía

-Henry hijo por favor cálmate para que puedas decirme que pasa- Le suplico

-Emma- Regina al escuchar el nombre de la otra madre de su hijo sintió su corazón acelerársele.

-Mama… Em… Emma se está muriendo- Soltó Henry entre sollozos

-¿QUE? No no no Henry eso no puede ser posible Emma no puede estar muriendo- prácticamente grito Regina.

Era imposible Emma no podía estar muriendo ¿cierto?

La morena sentía en ese momento como el mundo se le derrumbaba a sus pies y por su mente únicamente pasaron los momentos compartidos con la otra madre de su hijo, cada beso, sonrisas, cada broma que Emma le hacía y que por más tontas que fueran siempre le hacían sonreír, cada una de sus caricias compartidas y en esos instantes las palabras nunca dichas por ella a la rubia son las que más le pesaban, porque no sabía si tendría alguna oportunidad de decírselas.

Emma no podía morirse.

Emma no podía morirse sin saber que ella siempre la había amado.

Emma no podía morirse sin conocer que ella es su amor verdadero.

Sin embargo, ella tenía la culpa de que Emma no estuviera con ella.

Era su culpa que su relación con Robin no funciono y termino siendo infeliz y sobre todo ella sabía que era su culpa que Emma había dejado Storybrooke

Por tener miedo al que diría la gente sobre la Reina malvada y la salvadora estar en una relación termino haciéndole daño a Emma y quizás ahora era demasiado tarde para corregir sus errores.

Hasta que de repente las últimas palabras que Emma le dijo antes de dejar Storybrooke sin decirle a nadie y después de que ella misma le rompiera el corazón fueron las que más le resonaron " _te dejare de amar así se me vaya la vida en ello"_

-No sé cómo sucedieron las cosas mama, pero Lily me llamo para avisarme que Emma se encuentra en un hospital y que no saben si sobreviva-Dijo el tratando de calmarse porque tenían que arreglar sus cosas inmediatamente. Tenían que ir a New York.

Regina se encontraba en una nebulosa sabía que tenía que controlarse, pero no podía evitarlo. Henry no tuvo que decirle dos veces que tenían que ir a New York. Todo pasó demasiado rápido como si fuera un sueño ella manejo durante casi cuatro horas de Storybrooke a Boston y de allí tomaron un vuelo a New York.

Después de dejar sus cosas en un hotel cercano tomaron un taxi al hospital donde se encuentra recluida Emma.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital fueron al área de emergencias donde se encontraron a Lily sentada en un banco con una niña de no más de cuatro años dormida en sus brazos. Esta al ver a Regina siento una rabia inmensa pero se contuvo debido a Henry y su pequeño ángel.

Las horas iban transcurriendo y todavía no tenían información del estado de Emma, Lily le explico a Henry y muy reticentemente a Regina que Emma había sido abaleada en un enfrentamiento que hubo durante una operación especial.

Regina había sentido curiosidad por la niña que se encontraba dormida en los brazos de Lily, sin embargo no fue capaz de preguntar quién era ella para no hacer más incómodo los momentos que allí se encontraban pasando mientras esperaban recibir alguna noticia de Emma.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra sala de ese mismo hospital Emma Swan se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para salvarla.

Su corazón ya se había detenido dos veces y milagrosamente habían logrado traerla de vuelta.

Sin embargo los médicos no estaban seguros de que si su corazón llegase a detenerse nuevamente correría con la misma suerte.

Ya ellos no podían hacer mas nada.

Ahora todo solo quedaba esperar y ver si Emma seguiría luchando por su vida.

* * *

 _-Señorita Swan tenemos que hablar- Sentencio Regina una vez que estuvo al frente del escritorio de la rubia_

 _-Regina, ¿Que...?_

 _-No podemos seguir con esto-_

 _-¿De qué estás halando?¿Qué demonios pasa Regina? ¿Señorita Swan? - Pregunto Emma confundida por su actitud._

 _-Señorita Swan estoy tratando de decirle que lo que había entre nosotras se ha acabado. Anoche Robín me pidió matrimonio y yo he aceptado- Las palabras de la alcaldesa eran como un balde de agua fría para Emma, debido a que se suponía que anoche Regina se reuniría con Robín para terminar con él y ahora ella le rompe el corazón diciéndole esto._

 _-Vete y ten por seguro que te dejare de amar así se me vaya la vida en ello- Fue lo único que logro decir ella tratando de no romperse a llorar delante de Regina, porque ella aunque tratara de negarlo siempre imagino que esto sucedería en algún momento._

 _Las personas que quiere siempre terminan haciéndole daño._

* * *

 **Aqui estoy nuevamente con otra historia, estoy segura que no debería estarla publicando ya que aun no termino mundos opuesto, mas no me pude resistir.**

 **A diferencia de mi otra historia, todavía no se que rumbo tomare y estaría muy agradecida si me dan algunas ideas y me dejan saber que tal les parece la historia o si debería continuarla :)**

 **Saludos**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aqui estoy con el siguiente capitulo, recien salido del horno. Siento haber tardado mucho en actualizar, pero en fin aqui estoy nuevamente. Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todos por seguir y favoritear mi historia, en especial a 1CreativeMind, CrimsonSavior, 15marday, Mills, Cota. Yumari y Matu16. Sus comentarios me alegraron y me motivaron a escribir lo mas pronto posible, asi que sin extenderme mas les dejo con el nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

 _ **"De alguna manera uno nunca sabe lo que tiene, hasta que irremediablemente lo pierde"**_

 **Capitulo 2**

Las horas parecían interminables y ellos seguían aun sin tener noticias del estado de Emma.

Por más que Regina tratase de no mirar hacia la niña que Lily tenía en sus brazos no podía evitarlo, a pesar de su preocupación por Emma, ella sentía una inexplicable necesidad de saber quién era esa pequeña.

Para despejar su mente decidió ir a la cafetería del hospital a buscar algo de comer y unos cafés para continuar esperando noticias del estado de salud de Emma.

Regina sabía que le había hecho mucho daño a la rubia y que no merecía estar ni siquiera presente allí.

Sentía que Lily la odiaba, por la forma en que la miraba y le hablaba y aunque ella no sabía qué relación tenía esta con Emma. No pudo evitar sentir un inmenso dolor al pensar en que realmente cumplió su promesa y había logrado olvidarla en los brazos de otra mujer.

Después de su fracaso en su relación con Robín ella trato de localizar a la rubia, de pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había causado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Emma había dejado Storybrooke y no quería saber absolutamente nada de ella.

Ella nunca creyó posible que Emma dejaría Storybrooke. Pensó que era que la estaba evitando como lo había venido haciendo el par de meses después de su ruptura, por eso cuando finalmente tuvo el valor de buscarla nuevamente un par de semanas después de haber acabado su relación con Robín, termino enterándose que ella se había ido y que no pensaba volver.

Además antes de irse Emma se había encargado de dejarle claro a sus padres y a su hijo que tenían terminantemente prohibido decirle a ella donde se encontraba y por más que le pregunto acerca de su paradero siempre le dijeron lo mismo.

Que Emma no quería oír, ni saber nada de ella. Eso le rompió el corazón, pero sabía que se lo merecía.

Ella era la única culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por su culpa se había ido, dejando a sus padres y a su hijo.

Ellos le preguntaron porque Emma no quería saber nada de ella, mas sin embargo ella no tuvo el valor de decirle que ellas habían mantenido una relación en secreto y menos que le había roto el corazón por ser una cobarde y elegir lo que más creía conveniente para ella en ese momento.

Aunque Regina tenía todo en su contra hizo todo lo posible para encontrarla.

Llego hasta preparar una poción para localizarla, pero no funciono.

Era como si Emma hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

En su respiración por encontrarla llego hasta a ir incluso a Oro en busca de ayuda, pero este le dijo que no podía ayudarla porque antes de irse de la ciudad Emma le había pedido una poción que ayudara a que nadie supiera donde ella se encontraba.

Emma se había encargado de hacer que si alguna vez ella tratase de encontrarla por algún medio no pudiera hacerlo.

Oro al ver en el estado que se encontraba la rubia decidió ayudarla y le entrego la poción.

Regina siguió en su búsqueda Emma, incluso hasta llego a contratar a varios detectives privados para que la buscasen, mas sin embargo nunca dieron con la rubia.

Al pasar los años Regina iba perdiendo cada vez más la esperanza de poder encontrarla, por eso dejo de buscarla hace un año luego de haber pensado que finalmente había dado con ella casi cuatro años después una intensa búsqueda, pero al parecer Emma se enteró y huyo de nuevo antes de que ella llegase.

Ella al final termino aceptando que había perdido a la mujer que amaba y aunque sabía que Henry, Mary Margaret y David habían ido a ver a Emma durante las vacaciones y ella decidió no preguntarles nada acerca de la rubia.

Por eso se enfrascó en su trabajo, en el cuidado de su hijo y el de la ciudad.

* * *

Mientras Regina seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos en la cafetería y tratando de conseguir lo que fue a comprar, una pequeña que hace unos minutos se encontraba dormida, empezó a despertarse.

* * *

Regina ya se encontraba de vuelta a la sala de espera cuando se percató de que la pequeña que estaba dormida hace unos minutos, ahora se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su hijo.

-Quinqui yo no quiero que momma se muera- Sentencio la pequeña, que al despertarse se había bajado inmediatamente de los brazos de Lily al para ir a abrazar a su hermano mayor al ver que este también se encontraba allí.

-Tranquila Ma no se va a morir, ya verás- Le susurro Henry tratando de calmarla.

-¿Me lo prometes Quinqui?- Le pregunto la pequeña mirándole a los ojos, con esos ojitos tan iguales a los de su madre morena.

-Te lo prometo enana. Ma no se va a morir- Le dijo, mientras estrechaba a su hermana en los brazos.

La niña se separó un poco de Henry y este con mucha ternura le quito las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por su hermoso rostro.

En esos instantes la pequeña niña se percató de la presencia de una hermosa señora morena que se encontraba mirándolos a ambos, permitiendo así que esta la mirase bien por primera vez.

Cuando la mirada de ambas se encontró Regina sintió como su mundo fuera a derrumbarse en esos momentos.

Estaba en shock y estuvo a punto de dejar caer todo lo que llevaba en la mano.

No solo por el hecho de que había escuchado a la pequeña referirse a Emma como su madre sino también porque la niña era una réplica exacta de ella misma.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Tenía que ser un sueño.

Henry al ver que su hermana se había quedado mirando a alguien volteo, para encontrarse a su madre adoptiva luciendo muy pálida.

Era como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

-¿Mama te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto a Regina mientras se acercaba a ella con su hermana en los brazos

-Yo..yo- Regina trato, pero las palabras no le salían.

¿Acaso podría ser posible?

¿Podría ser esta pequeña hija de Emma y ella?

Muchas teorías estaban pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, mas sin embargo no podía estar segura de nada. La única que podía confirmarle sus sospechas era la propia Emma y ellos aún no sabían nada sobre el estado de salud de ella.

-Sí cariño estoy bien- Pudo decirle finalmente.

-¿Segura Mama? Porque parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-

Regina estaba por contestarle cuando una doctora

-Familiares de Emma Swan- Llamo esta.

* * *

 _Después de su ruptura con Regina, ella había hecho todo lo posible en evitarla. No quería sufrir al ver a la morena en los brazos de Robín._

 _Su hijo y sus padres se habían dado de cuenta que ellas ya no hablaban y que ella había dejado de ir a cenar a la casa de la alcaldesa como lo había hecho regularmente con o sin su hijo y por más que trataron de averiguar a qué se debía el distanciamiento entre ambas ella no les dijo nada._

 _Los días iban pasando y ella comenzó a sentirse mal. Todo lo que comía lo vomitaba y había estado sufriendo de mareos constantes. Ella en un momento pensó que podía estar embarazada, pero inmediatamente descarto la idea porque con la última persona con la que había estado íntimamente era con Regina._

 _Por eso cuando los síntoma siguieron ella se asustó y termino yendo finalmente al hospital donde la atendió una doctora que tras realizarle una serie de pruebas le confirmo lo que había pensado en un principio._

 _Estaba embarazada y de alguna manera su bebe también era hijo de Regina._

* * *

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no se olviden comentarme que tal les parecio._**

 ** _Espero poder haber resuelto algunas de sus dudas :)_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)_**

 ** _LyzzR1992_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La Dra. Lexa, quien era el medico principal de Emma les guió a su consultorio, donde les explico el estado crítico en el cual se encuentra la rubia.

Lexa fue honesta con ellos, tenían que estar preparados para lo peor.

Todos escuchaban atentos a como ella le explicaba que cuando Emma llego había perdido mucha sangre. También les dijo que era prácticamente un milagro que aun siguiera viva, por eso las próximas 48 horas serian cruciales para la rubia y se le debía tener una estricta vigilancia.

-¿Podemos verla?- Pregunto Lily tratando de ser fuerte, pero fallando miserablemente, pues apenas podía controlar su llanto. Su mejor amiga se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en estos momentos.

-Sí, les permitiré que la vean, pero serán solo unos cinco minutos, máximo diez- Lily y Henry asintieron.

-¿Mi hermana también podrá verla?- Pregunto Henry, sosteniendo a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Esta no entendía, lo que estaban hablando todos, pero percibía que era algo importante y por eso se quedó tranquila. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar a la Sra. Bonita.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente por los momentos, es una niña y creo que para ella a esa edad sería un poco traumático ver a su madre de esa manera, pero lo dejo a decisión de ustedes- Respondió la doctora.

-Creo que debería de verla- Hablo finalmente Regina, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación- Creo que la niña a pesar de ser joven tiene el derecho de ver a su madre y más si no sabemos si Emma sobreviva- Termino la morena con la voz quebrada. Regina había sentido la mirada de la pequeña y ella disimuladamente la había mirado también varias veces. Todavía no podía creer que la niña era una réplica exacta a ella.

Regina había tratado de no pensar en ello, pues no podía permitirse perder la cabeza en estos momentos, lo importante en estos momentos era que Emma se salvara y aunque ella sabía que no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse, no pudo evitarlo, ella creía que la pequeña también debía ver a su madre y sabia de alguna manera que a Emma le gustaría también tener a su hija con ella.

Regina quería ver a Emma, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero también tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que no dejaran verla y de perder a la Emma nuevamente, pero esta vez para siempre.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Regina, doctora- Le secundo Lily.

* * *

Al todos estar de acuerdo la doctora les pidió que se pusieran de acuerdo en quienes pasarían primero. Ella mandaría a que una enfermera los buscara dentro de unos minutos, para que pudieran ver a Emma.

-Regina, espera ¿podemos hablar unos minutos?- Le pregunto está tomando por sorpresa a la otra morena

-Sí, dime- Respondió esta con un deje de dureza, pues no sabía que quería hablar la otra mujer con ella.

Henry había salido de la habitación con su pequeña hermana, dándoles espacio a ambas mujeres para hablar.

-Yo… escucha sé que le has hecho daño a Emma, pero aun así creo que deberías de verla- Regina no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Lily.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, así como lo escuchas- Le contesto esta.

-No, creo que sea conveniente Emma me odia y tu deberías de saberlo- Dijo Regina, quien seguía sin entender a la otra morena.

-Sí, lo sé, pero también sé que Emma nunca logro sacarte de su corazón- Escuchar a Lily decirle eso le hizo acelerar un poco su corazón de la emoción, pero al mismo tiempo no lograba comprenderla. Se suponía que era su novia. Ella había escuchado a Henry comentarles a sus abuelos que Emma y Lily se habían encontrado nuevamente y se estaban viendo.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? Si tú eres su novia- Inquirió dejando a fin notar la molestia y los celos que sentía hacia ella.

-Lo digo porque la conozco y ¿Novia? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Yo no soy la novia de Emma, soy su mejor amiga. No te voy a mentir, si intentamos algo al principio, pero no funciono. Tampoco me caes bien e incluso he llegado a odiarte por todo el daño que le causaste, pero me preocupo por Emma y como te dije ella nunca ha logrado olvidarte y por eso sé que si hay alguien por quien ella puede aferrarse a la vida es por sus hijos y por ti Regina- Concluyo Lily dejando a Regina completamente sola en el consultorio y en shock.

Quizás no todo estaba perdido entre ella y Emma.

Escuchar a Lily decirle que Emma no había logrado olvidarla de alguna manera le dio un poco de esperanza.

Ahora solo faltaba que Emma no se rindiera y siguiera luchando por su vida.

* * *

Cuando Regina finalmente salió del consultorio, fue recibida por Henry que había estado esperando por ella.

-¿Mama estas bien?- Le pregunto, preocupado

Había estado observando a su madre. Ella no parecía nada bien y el después de tantos años seguía sin entender porque sus madres habían dejado de tratarse. Ambas siempre habían estado al pendiente la una de la otra. Eran como el ying y el yang. Se complementaban. Él siempre pensó que ambas terminarían juntas, pero cuando Emma tomo la decisión de dejar y más de mantenerse al margen de su madre morena llego a pensar que algo grave había sucedido entre ambas, pero por más que les pregunto, nunca le dijeron nada por eso mismo el dejo de insistir.

-Henry ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Emma había tenido una hija?- La morena evadió la pregunta de su hijo.

En verdad no se encontraba bien, eran muchas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y no quería preocuparlo, pero ahora que finalmente estaba con él a solas, no podía evitar preguntarle lo que había venido rondando en su cabeza desde hace un rato.

-Ma, me pidió que no te hablara de ella y especialmente que no te dijera acerca de Hope- Contesto con la verdad, no venía al caso seguirle ocultando más nada a su madre morena.

-¿Hope?- Le pregunto sorprendida nuevamente la morena.

-Sí, mi hermana se llama Hope Marie Swan, pero yo le digo enana- Le contesto, mientras iba caminando

Al escuchar su nombre Regina no pudo evitar emitir un jadeo que no le pasó desapercibido a Henry

La morena acababa de recordar uno de sus tantos momentos compartidos con Emma.

 _La Alcaldesa y la Sheriff de Storybrooke se encontraban en esos instantes abrazadas en la cama de la morena._

 _Regina había invitado a Emma a cenar, aprovechando que Henry se había ido a pasar la noche con sus abuelos y después de que cenaron y compartieron unas bebidas, ambas terminaron haciendo el amor apasionadamente._

 _-Regina- Le llamo la rubia, esta no había podido conciliar el sueño, ella sabía que no debería estar pensando en esto y más aun sabiendo que la morena aún mantiene una relación con Robín, pero su mente desde hace unos días había estado vagando en como seria si ella y Regina pudieran tener hijos juntas._

 _Obviamente Emma creía eso era imposible, pero la noche anterior había soñado con una niña que era igual a Regina, sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello, era una réplica exacta de la morena, pero en versión miniatura y por más extraño que sonase era a ella a quien le había llamado mama._

 _-Mmm- Le contesto la morena, quien ya estaba quedándose dormida._

 _-Si hubieses llegado a tener una hija ¿qué nombre le hubieras colocado?- A Regina se le hizo extraña esa pregunta, ya que Emma sabía que ella no podía tener hijos propios a causa de la poción que se tomó cuando aún estaba en el Bosque Encantado. A ella siempre le había gustado un nombre en especial y era por el significado había en él._

 _-Hope, le hubiera llamado Hope-Susurro antes de caer dormida en un sueño profundo._

-Mama ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Henry y antes de que ella pudiera contestarle él le interrumpió- por favor mama no me digas que nada, porque me he dado cuenta que has estado actuando extraño desde que vistes a Hope y más ahora que te acabo de decir su nombre ¿Qué pasa?- Le volvió a preguntar. Henry quería que su madre confiara en él.

Durante su conversación ambos habían terminado yendo a la cafetería para comprar en el caso de Henry un refresco y un café para ella.

-Henry, yo no sé si debería decirte esto- Le dijo mirándole a los ojos, una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados y que habían hecho su pedido.

-Mama por favor confía en mí, ya yo no soy un niño, he crecido y madurado y sobre todo estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda, yo no te juzgare, pero por favor no me mientas- Le suplico

-Henry… yo… está bien, pero antes que nada dime algo ¿tú sabes quién es el padre de Hope?- Le pregunto a su hijo.

-¿El padre de mi Hope? No, yo no sé quién es. Ma me dijo que Hope no tenía un padre, que ella era solamente su hija y de nadie más, pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver el padre de Hope con esto?-

-Henry es… yo… yo creo que soy el otro padre de Hope o en nuestro caso su madre- Soltó finalmente.

-¿Qué?- Exclamo el joven.

-Emma y yo tuvimos una relación durante varios meses antes de que dejara Storybrooke-

-Mama, pero en ese entonces tú estabas con Robin-

-Sí, así es, yo sé que lo que hicimos no tiene justificación Henry, en verdad ambas tratamos de luchar contra ello, pero al final siempre terminábamos estando juntas nuevamente. Era algo que no podíamos evitar por más que tratamos-

-Entonces ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto confundido.

-Emma me dijo que me amaba y yo a pesar de que me había enamorado de ella no me atrevido a decírselo por miedo, tenía miedo de perderla así como perdí a Daniel- Henry iba a interrumpirla, pero Regina le pidió que aguardara y le dejara continuar.

-Una noche Robín me invito a cenar y yo acepte, porque finalmente había decidido terminar las cosas con él. Le avise a tu madre y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Durante la cena Robín se comportó de maravilla y yo no sabía cómo abordar el tema de que ya no quería tener más nada con él– Henry estaba escuchando atentamente a su madre

-Entonces, de un momento a otro él me estaba pidiendo que me casara con él y yo… yo termine aceptando porque no pude negármele- Termino llorando la morena

-Yo no quería hacerle daño a Robín, pero acabe rompiéndole el corazón a tu madre Henry, porque se suponía que esa noche terminaría con él y al final lo que hice fue acabar comprometida con un hombre al que solo apreciaba, pero que no amaba- Dijo con voz ronca

-Antes de decirle a Emma, trate de convencerme que era lo mejor, que esa había sido la mejor decisión, porque que Emma y yo nunca podríamos ser felices juntas. Ella era la Salvadora y yo la Reina Malvada. Se suponía que ambas estábamos destinadas era a odiarnos, no a amarnos- Ella hizo una pausa -Y ahora… ahora ella está en una habitación debatiéndose en entre la vida y la muerte, sin saber que yo la amo y siempre la he amado y que nunca durante estos años he logrado olvidarla- Termino rompiendo en llanto la morena. Regina tratado de ser fuerte, pero no podía, no podía seguirlo siendo, sabiendo que el amor de su vida puede morir y ella no puede hacer nada

Henry se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió al lado de su madre y la rodeo con sus brazos. Su madre morena enterró su cara en su hombro y se aferró a él. Henry nunca había visto a su madre llorar de esa manera y eso le partía el corazón, porque a pesar de acabar de descubrir que ella le había echo daño a su otra madre, no podía odiarla.

Ambas se habían embarcado en una relación, en la cual cualquiera de ellas podría haber salido lastimada.

El solo esperaba y deseaba con todo su corazón que Emma siguiera resistiendo, para que su estado mejorara, porque en verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea que sería de ellos si la rubia llegase a morir.

* * *

 _Emma había dejado Storybrooke hace tres meses y ya su pancita estaba comenzando a notársele. En un principio había entrado en pánico porque no sabía qué hacer, pensó en decirle a Regina, pero rápidamente descarto la idea y prefirió dejar el pequeño pueblo lo más rápido posible._

 _Una vez en New York, se fue a vivir al apartamento que compartió con Henry durante el año que no habían tenido sus recuerdos de Storybrooke por culpa de la maldición de Peter Pan._

 _Poco a poco los días fueron pasando y Emma se adaptó nuevamente a la ajetreada vida de la ciudad._

 _Como ella no quería correr ningún riesgo, durante su embaraza prefiero tomar las cosas con calma. Eso implicaba no buscar trabajo hasta que su bebe naciera y pudiera dejarla con una niñera de confianza. Ella tenía sus ahorros guardados y esos le serían suficientes para mantenerse por una larga temporada._

 _Al cumplir su segunda semana en New York se puse en contacto con su ginecóloga, la cual le hizo los chequeos pertinentes y confirmo que su estado de salud estaba completamente bien al igual que él bebe que llevaba en su vientre._

 _A pesar de que se le hacía un poco difícil no tener su hijo y a sus padres junto a ella, siempre se mantuvo en contacto, con ellos. Cuando decidió decirles que estaba embarazada en una llamada por Skype sus padres estaban muy felices por ella. En un principio intentaron saber quién era el padre de su bebe, pero tras su negativa en decirle se resignaron. Emma había tenido miedo de que Henry fuera a reaccionar mal al saber que estaba embarazada, pero resulto todo lo contrario. Él estaba muy emocionado por ser el hermano mayor y que ya estaba rogando que fueran las vacaciones para irla a visitar con sus abuelos._

 _Cuando estaban por despedirse como siempre Emma se encargó hacerles prometer que no le dirían nada a Regina sobre ella y mucho menos de su embarazo. Tanto a Mary, David y en especial a Henry le costaba mucho esto, debido a la insistencia de la morena por encontrarla, pero sabían que Emma tenía sus razones y lo mejor que ellos podían hacer era respetarlas._

 _-Emma Swan- La enfermera llamo para ella haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos_

 _-Sí, soy yo- Le dijo la rubia._

 _-Por favor sígame la Dra. Zambrano le vera ahora mismo- Una vez al frente del consultorio Emma suspiro y toco. Ella estaba feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo._

 _-Hola Emma, por favor pasa- La doctora le pregunto cómo se había sentido durante estas últimas semanas, ella le había dicho que aún la comida le seguía cayendo mal, pero como la doctora le había dicho antes eso era algo normal en un embarazo. La diferencia es que ella no lo experimento con Henry._

 _-Entonces ¿estas lista para saber el sexo del bebe?- Emma sonrió. Finalmente si él bebe se dejaba ver sabría su sexo._

 _-Si, por favor- Le contesto con una inmensa sonrisa, que Eva le devolvió._

 _Ambas se habían hecho muy amigas desde que Emma comenzó a tratarse con ella y siempre estaba allí por cualquier duda que ella pudiera tener._

 _-Muy bien mama, entonces sígueme-_

 _Emma se acostó en la camilla y Eva rocío el gel frio en su estómago, después de haber levantado su camisa hacia arriba. Ella traslado la sonda alrededor de su estómago_

 _Emma no había apartado la vista de la pantalla, por un momento deseo que Regina estuviera allí con ella, pero así como el pensamiento llego rápidamente lo descarto._

 _-Por lo visto él bebe se está desarrollando muy bien Emma, ahora vamos a escuchar los latidos del corazón- Emma sonrió y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas rápidamente, los latidos del corazón de su bebe eran más fuertes que hace unas semanas atrás y eso la hacía sentirse sumamente feliz._

 _-Bien, ahora ¿estas lista para saber que estarás teniendo?- Emma solo pudo asentir y Eva sonrió y traslado la sonda alrededor un poco más._

 _-Ahí estas- Eva le señalo emocionad a Emma la pantalla y esta la miro un poco confundida, ya que no entendía._

 _-Felicidades Emma estas teniendo una niña- Al escuchar decirle eso, las lágrimas que hace unos minutos se habían secado comenzaron a correrle nuevamente por su rostro._

 _Eva observo como sonreía y se llevaba las manos a su vientre emocionada_

 _-Hola mi pequeña Hope, mami está esperándote con ansias- Susurro la rubia con la voz cargada de emoción._

 _Eva sonrió enternecida. En verdad que había aprendido a apreciar a Emma en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola._

 _-Asi que la pequeña princesa ya tiene nombre- Le dijo sonriendo._

 _-Sí, Eva así es. Esta pequeña princesa se llamara Hope Marie Swan- Sentencio la rubia con una inmensa sonrisa cargada de mucha felicidad._

* * *

 _Bueno chicas finalmente pude volver con un nuevo capitulo, espero que en verdad haya valido la pena. Siento haber tardado en publicarlo, pero me había visto un poco enferma, full en el trabajo y en los cursos en fin, pero ahora ya estoy un poco desocupada y tratare de escribir con mas regularidad._

 _En verdad quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes_ ** _: Gorgino,_ _1CreativeMind, Mills, Guest, Sjl, Ruth Maria, TonksCrew,_** _y en especial a_ ** _farren norieli_** _que siempre me escribía preguntándome cuando iba a actualizar y que no abandonara la historia. Yo le_ _ia tus reviews pero no podía contestarte para decirte que no iba a abandonar la historia._

 _Cualquier cosa pueden escribirme a mi_ ** _twitter: LyzzR1992_** _yo siempre estoy por allí_ _y les puedo responder._

 ** _PD:_** _Por favor no se olviden dejarme saber que tal les pareció. Este capitulo lo acabo de terminar de escribir jejeje aquí son las 12:35 a.m, y yo pensé_ _las chicas han esperado mucho, no puedo dejarles esperando mas._

 _Solo díganme les gusto, lo odiaron o alguna sugerencia :)_

 _Saludos._


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Emma no sabía dónde se encontraba, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y solo podía distinguir una pequeña luz al final._

 _Una parte de ella la instaba a seguir la luz, mas algo en el fondo de ella le impedía hacerlo._

 _Era como si algo le estuviese avisando que no debía ir allí, así que para aliviarse de esa sensación extraña comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta de esa luz, hasta que ya no pudo divisarla y esa sensación desapareció._

* * *

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado._

 _Si habían sido días, horas o minutos los que habían pasado._

 _Se sentía tan desorientada y a la vez frustrada consigo misma._

 _No se explicaba como había terminado allí._

 _Lo último que recordaba era que estaba con su equipo de trabajo en un operativo especial, cuando de repente un fuerte dolor la atravesó hasta perder la consciencia y luego allí se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro y extraño que la hacía sentir, sola, asustada, confundida y muchas cosas más._

 _Si esto era un sueño o una pesadilla no lo sabía, pero deseaba despertar y poder estar con su princesa._

 _Emma había estado sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar susurros lejanos._

 _Estos llamaron su atención así que ella comenzó a caminar en la dirección de dónde venían, al principio no lograba distinguirlos, pero con el tiempo se hicieron más claras._

 _-Ella es una señora bonita Momma, pero se veía tan triste- Esa era la voz de su princesa. Estaba segura de eso._

 _-Me plovoco ablazarla y hacedla sonreír- Ella no sabía de quien su hija estaba hablando, pero no puedo evitar sonreír por lo tierna que es._

 _Ella se sentía tan orgullosa y agradecida por tenerla en su vida. Hope es su pequeño Ángel. Su razón de ser al igual que Henry._

 _Los dos son sus pirales y ella haría todo por ellos._

 _La voz Hope comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, mientras ella seguía tratando de ubicar de donde provenía la voz de su pequeña._

 _-Momma te extraño- Escucho decirle y eso le hizo que las lágrimas nublaran su vista._

 _-Yo también te extraño mi princesa- Le dijo al no lograr localizarla. Más no recibió respuesta. Su hija no la escuchaba. Era como si no estuviera allí._

 _La voz de su pequeña había desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituida por la de Lily_

 _-Emma tienes que ser fuerte. Hope y Henry te necesitan no puedes morirte- Escucho a su amiga decirle._

 _-Tienes que despertar. Lucha por tu vida por favor- Le susurro esta con la voz ronca._

 _Al escuchar a su amiga decirle que no debía morirse, finalmente entendió que ella había resultado herida en el operativo y se encontraba en un hospital._

 _-Yo…yo estoy despierta Lily. Puedo escucharles, pero no sé cómo salir de aquí, no sé qué pasa- Ella deseaba que su amiga la escuchara, pero así como la voz de su hija desapareció también lo hizo la de su mejor amiga y ella volvió a quedar completamente sumida en la oscuridad._

* * *

 _Mientras seguía vagando en la oscuridad había escuchado la voz de Henry pidiéndole que despertara y que no dejara vencerse. Que tenía que ser fuerte, como siempre lo había sido._

 _Al principio se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero supuso que Lily le había avisado de lo que le sucedió y por eso se encontraba allí con ella y no en Storybrooke._

 _Muchas preguntas invadían su mente y no le encontraba respuestas a ninguna_

 _¿Estaba en coma? ¿Despertara? ¿Podrá ver a su familia nuevamente?_

 _Ella esperaba tener una respuesta pronto o encontrar alguna salida._

 _No debía rendirse._

* * *

Regina se encontraba finalmente de pie fuera de la habitación de Emma.

La enfermera se había encargado de acompañarla hasta allí, ahora que se encontraba sola, sus nervios estaban a mil.

Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, pero ahora aquí en este momento tenía tanto miedo y se sentía inmensamente sola.

Sabía que debía entrar, más sin embargo no encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

Ella tenía miedo de ver el estado en que se encontraba la rubia y también de terminar perdiéndola para siempre, sin lograr enmendar sus errores y que esta la perdonase por todo el daño que le había causado.

Con un suspiro y sin pensarlo más agarro el pomo de la puerta y finalmente entro.

La vista que la recibió la dejo helada y le trajo lágrimas a los ojos.

Emma se veía tan débil y pálida.

Estaba segura que si no fuera por el pitido del monitor que se encontraba conectado a ella y que marcaba las constantes de su corazón hubiera pensado que estaba muerta.

Ella se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta llegar a la silla que se encontraba al lado de la camilla y tomar asiento

Eran tantas emociones que la embargaban en ese momento.

Finalmente después de tanto tiempo tenia a Emma delante de ella, pero no de la manera que hubiese deseado.

Ella quería verla bien, sana y salva así fuese odiándola, prefería mil veces eso, que le odiase a que verla aquí, en una cama luchando por su vida y sin saber si sobrevivirá o no.

-Emma- Susurro con la voz quebrada, mientras nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a caer nublando su vista.

* * *

 _Emma se encontraba acostada, mientras mil y un pensamientos corrían por su mente cuando escucho una voz que no había oído en años y que hizo que su corazón se acelerara irremediablemente._

 _-Emma-Escucho el susurro la morena. Su voz sonaba quebrada, como si hubiese estado llorando._

 _-¿Regina?- No pudo evitar preguntar, aun sabiendo que la morena no la escucharía._

 _A pesar de los años que habían pasado sin hablar la una a la otra, ella nunca la había olvidado y no por falta de esfuerzo._

 _Sino que había sido prácticamente imposible._

 _Siempre había sentido como si la hubiese estado engañando._

 _Por eso razón, ella se concentró en el cuidado de Hope, de darle lo mejor a su hija, pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Henry y sus padres cuando iban a visitarle, de compartir gratos momentos con Lily y con sus compañeros de trabajo. En fin, ser feliz sin la persona que llego a pensar que era su final feliz._

* * *

-Sé que soy la última persona a la que querrías aquí junto a ti. Que te hice mucho daño por mi cobardía- Dijo la morena, mirando a la rubia con un inmenso amor y anhelo.

* * *

 _-En eso tienes razón sabes, eres la última persona que querría junto a mí en estos momentos, porque me hiciste tanto daño, pero a la vez me diste a Hope, levantaste a Henry y lo convertiste en un chico de bien y por eso no puedo odiarte, por más que en algún momento desee hacerlo no puedo-_

 _Al saber que Regina no podía escucharla le dio la libertad de decirle algo que le costaba admitirse a sí misma y que no estaba segura de poder decirle personalmente a ella._

 _¿Por qué? Bueno, debido a que era mejor que Regina siguiese pensando que la odiaba por todo el daño que le causo._

 _Ella podía amarla, no lo negaba, pero no podía volver con ella, solo porque compartían una hija._

 _Regina tuvo su oportunidad y la desecho escogiendo mantener una relación que al final no funciono y ella, bueno por más que le doliese no quería ser su segunda opción._

 _Tal vez estuviese siendo egoísta, pero ella solo quiere protegerse a sí misma y a su familia._

* * *

-Pero te lo suplico lucha por tu vida, no te rindas la pequeña Hope, Henry, tus padres, tus amigos y yo aunque quizás no lo creas, te necesitamos mucho- Le suplico, mientras posaba su mano en la de Emma y la agarraba suavemente entre la de ella.

Regina sentía tantas ganas de pedirle perdón, pero sabía que ese no era el momento.

Ella tenía que mantener la esperanza de que Emma en cualquier momento va a despertar.

* * *

 _Cuando Regina menciono a Hope, inmediatamente se encendieron sus alarmas._

 _¿Acaso ella era la mujer de la que estaba hablando su hija?_

 _¿Se habrá dado cuenta Regina de que Hope era su hija?_

 _Era tantas preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta, pero que fueron olvidadas en el momento exacto que Regina apretó la mano._

 _En ese instante exacto Emma esta sintió un cosquilleo, uno que desapareció en el momento que Regina le soltó._

* * *

Regina había soltado la mano de Emma y estaba por despedirse de ella cuando un carraspeo hizo que se detuviera.

Inmediatamente giro la vista y se encontró con la enfermera que la había llevado.

-¿Si?- Le pregunto, mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que había estado sentada.

-Lo siento, pero ya se le acabó el tiempo- Le dijo esta con pena, al ver a la morena secarse la cara, para borrar las lágrimas que hace unos instantes habían estado allí.

-Ok solo… solo me despido y salgo- Le dijo, con la voz ronca. La enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación para darle espacio.

-Te amor Emma- Le susurro a la rubia, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y le daba un casto beso, uno que tal vez podría ser el último. Para luego separarse de ella y salir de la habitación con el corazón encogido.

* * *

 _ **Bien finalmente estoy de vuelta :)**_

 _ **Disculpen de verdad por la demora, pero tuve un inmenso bloqueo, cada vez que abría el documento para escribir el capitulo me quedaba en blanco o lo que escribía no me gustaba y tenia que comenzar de nuevo.**_

 _ **De todas maneras quiero agradecerles por tenerme paciencia y por dejarme saber que le gusta que opinan de mi historia. Sus reviews fueron mi motivación para escribir el capitulo y bueno finalmente aqui esta :)**_

 _ **Ahora sin mas que agregar me despido hasta la próximo.**_

 _ **Pd: Déjenme saber que tal les pareció :)**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Anteriormente en Dejarte de Amar_

 _-Te amor Emma- Le susurro a la rubia, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y le daba un casto beso, uno que tal vez podría ser el último. Para luego separarse de ella y salir de la habitación con el corazón encogido._

* * *

Poco sabía Regina que en el momento exacto en que beso castamente los labios de la salvadora, esta comenzó a librar una batalla dentro de sí misma, ya que cuando la morena le beso, Emma inmediatamente empezó a sentir mil y un chispas estallar dentro de su ser y luego poco a poco la luz de la que había huido horas atrás comenzó a acercarse a una velocidad vertiginosa, hasta envolverla completamente.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Emma sentía que estaba siendo absorbida por la luz, las maquinas que estaban conectadas a ella comenzaron a sonar llamando la atención del personal médico que inmediatamente corrió a su habitación creyendo que la rubia estaba teniendo otro ataque.

Mayor sorpresa fue la de ellos que al traspasar la puerta se encontraron con una Emma Swan totalmente despierta y tratando de quitarse los cables de los equipos médicos que estaban conectados a ella.

Esta aún estaba tratando de orientarse.

Se sentía perdida y su mente era un mar de confusión.

* * *

Regina que no se había alejado mucho de la habitación cuando los médicos pasaron por su lado corriendo y entrar a la habitación de Emma se regresó inmediatamente a ver que sucedía y al igual que los médicos se sorprendió al ver a la rubia ya consiente. Inmediatamente entro en la habitación y se fue acercando poco a poco a la camilla. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía y tenía que asegurarse de que ella en realidad estaba despierta y no era una imaginación.

-Emma- Se le escapo el nombre de la rubia en un susurro apenas audible pero la mujer en la cama la escucho e inmediatamente se percató de la presencia de la morena.

-¿Regina?- Pregunto Emma sin apartar la mirada de la morena.

Esto tenía que ser una broma ¿cierto? no había sido su imaginación.

Realmente Regina había estado con ella y le había besado, haciendo que despertara inmediatamente, como si hubiese estado bajo una maldición.

El destino era una mierda, siempre le traía a la morena. A su verdadero amor y hacía hincapié en el hecho de que se pertenecían la una a la otra, pero al mismo tiempo ella recordaba que a pesar de ser su alma gemela, Regina escogió a un hombre por encima de ella y si todo eso que le había dicho es cierto. Ella no se siente preparada en estos momentos para tratar con ello.

* * *

-Emma-Volvió a decir la morena, aun sin poder creer que la rubia estuviese despierta.

-Regina ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto un tanto brusca después de haberse recuperado de su shock inicial.

-Yo… yo- Tartamudeo la morena un poco nerviosa

Emma al oírle así, no le entendía delante de si tenía a una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido en su vida y verla tan nerviosa, eso era algo poco común para ella.

-Henry recibió una llamada de Lily avisándole lo que te paso e inmediatamente nos vinimos para acá- Dijo la morena después de haberse recompuesto del nerviosismo que había sentido cuando la rubia le pregunto qué estaba haciendo allí y más aún en ese tono que utilizo.

-Henry pudo venir solo ¿lo sabes cierto?-Inquirió la rubia en un tono sarcástico, haciendo que la morena sintiera un poco de ira que aún le quedaba de su alter ego. Entendía que la rubia le odiase, que no quisiese verla pero escucharle hablarle así le hacía pensar que nunca podrían llegar a ser civiles.

-Miss Swan no le iba a permitir a mi hijo viajar solo en el estado que se encontraba-Respondió la morena con su tono de alcaldesa. Haciendo a la rubia transportarse en aquellos tiempos cuando ambas vivían luchando casi como lo estaban haciendo ahorita y la morena le llamaba Miss Swan, eso siempre hacia sentir a Emma débil por la morena.

-Pero como ya puedes ver estoy bien, no creo que sea necesario que te quedes por más tiempo-Refuto la rubia, obligándose a centrarse en el presente y no en el pasado.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me vaya?- Pregunto la alcaldesa, aunque se esperaba algo así, aún conservaba un poco de esperanza que ahora se estaban esfumando con cada segundo que pasaba con la rubia en esa pequeña habitación.

-Si, eso estoy haciendo Regina-Confirmo Emma.

-Debes de estar de broma Emma-Dijo Regina llamando la atención de la rubia por el tono que había usado

-¿Yo?-Inquirió la rubia un poco molesta.

-Si Emma. Sé que me odias, lo entiendo sabes, tienes toda la razón en hacerlo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me preocupo por ti, porque me importas- Termino admitiendo la morena

Ambas se quedaron mirándose intensamente a los ojos, ninguna de las dos sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, si habían sido unos segundos o minutos cuando un carraspeo las saco de su ensoñación y es que los doctores que habían entrado en la habitación antes que Regina aún se encontraban allí y ellas estaban tan absortas en su discusión que ni se habían dado de cuenta

-Señoras lo siento por interrumpir-Dijo mirando a la morena- Pero la paciente necesita descansar su estado a pesar de haber despertado sigue siendo crítico y lo que menos necesita es sobresaltarse y usted Miss Swan necesita descansar-Al escuchar eso la morena se sintió apenada, la doctora tenía razón. Emma lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era discutir con ella.

* * *

Asintiendo, decidió que lo mejor era irse y así lo hizo salió de la habitación sin dedicarle una mirada a la rubia, que al igual que ella se sintió apenada por haber tomado la actitud que tenía hacia la morena y más aún hablar con ella así sin darse cuenta de que en la habitación se encontraban otras personas.

Ver salir a la morena, sin dedicarle ni siquiera una última mirada hizo que ella sintiera un mar de emociones donde la que más destacaba era la angustia que sentía al pensar en que Regina podría hacer tomado su solicitud enserio y haberse ido para Storybrooke.

Al escucharle admitir que ella le importaba, algo dentro de ella se removió nuevamente, pero la rubia no quería volver a sufrir por la morena, lo había hecho daño ya una vez y aun no se recuperaba por completo de ello. No se imaginaba que pasaría si se dejaba llevar nuevamente por sus sentimientos y terminaba peor de lo que ya estaba.

Ella no negaba sus sentimientos hacia la morena. Eso era algo que ella tenía claro consigo misma e inclusive hoy al despertar lo primero que hizo fue buscar con su mirada a la morena, pero al no verla en la habitación, pensó que todo había sido imaginación suya y frustrada con ella misma empezó a quitarse los IV que estaban conectados en sus manos y pecho, haciendo sonar estrepitosamente a los equipos médicos. En esos instantes a pesar de sentirse desorientada, también la embargo esa amarga desazón a la decepción. Si se sintió un poco decepcionada y estúpida al creer que ella podría estar allí pero ahora después de verla en su habitación, de haberla tenido al frente de ella por unos instantes y después de tantos años la hacía sentir esos sentimientos que había tratado de enterrar.

Quizás no había reaccionado de la mejor manera pero en esos momentos no quería pensar, como dijo la doctora tenía que descansar si quería mejorarse y poder salir pronto de allí para estar con su familia.

* * *

 ** _Finalmente volví a actualizar esta historia. Se que la tenia abandonada, pero la vida ha pasado. Me he visto enferma, pero menos mal que ya estoy mejor y bueno como les dije en mi oneshot estaré actualizando mis historias nuevamente. Espero que todo salga bien y pueda hacerlo con regularidad. Si alguien me lee por permanecer conmigo aquí. También se que quizás este no sea el mejor capitulo pero quería publicar algo para que viesen que no me he olvidado de la historia, ademas de que creo que todos estábamos esperando por ver que pasaría. Déjenme saber que tal les pareció._**

 ** _Saludos ;) Mwah._**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

A veces tomamos decisiones en nuestra vida que son erróneas, pero que en esos momentos consideramos que había sido la mejor decisión para nosotros. Sin embargo, puedes darte cuenta de los errores que cometiste y arrepentirte de las decisiones que ya tomaste, pero cuando intentas poder solucionarlo ya es demasiado tarde y eso hace que te des de cuenta que fuiste una tonta por perder a la persona que amabas por no arriesgarte a seguir a tu corazón.

A veces cuando el dolor te embarga y no puedes ni siquiera trabajar porque no dejas de pensar en ella y en el que hubiera pasado si hubiesen seguido juntas, te provoca reunir todos los ingredientes que se necesitan para abrir un portal y viajar al pasado y así no cometer la mayor estupidez de tu vida porque aconsejarías a tu antiguo yo para que no tome las mismas decisiones que tú hiciste y de las cuales te arrepiente.

Lamentablemente a pesar de que exista esa posibilidad, el precio que tendrías que pagar sería demasiado grande, por eso tienes que seguir viviendo y cargar con tus malas decisiones a pesar de que por dentro ese dolor, esa ira y rabia que sientes hacia ti misma te esté carcomiendo por dentro.

En esos instantes Regina se sentía de esa manera, apenas salió de la habitación de Emma, no pudo contener los sollozos que había estado reteniendo durante la conversación que tuvo con la rubia.

La morena intento alejarse de la habitación, pero el dolor aun seguía latente y con cada paso que daba sentía que no podía respirar y hecha un mar de lágrimas termino apegándose a la pared y poco a poco se deslizo hasta terminar acurrucada en el suelo a unos metros de la habitación que albergaba al amor de su vida.

* * *

Regina no tenía la mas mínima idea de cuánto tiempo había estado así acurrucada a esa pared llorando, tal vez habían sido segundos o minutos, no lo sabía. Ella solo deseaba no haber cometido el mayor error de su vida que le hizo daño tanto a Emma como a ella misma, el mismo que la aparto de tener eso que siempre quiso y que la mayoría de las veces le fue negada.

Un final feliz.

Uno que no estaba al lado de un ladrón con un tatuaje de león en su mano como había predicho muchos años atrás su hada madrina. Sino al lado de una bella mujer que se convirtió no solo en la salvadora del pueblo que había maldito sino también en su salvadora persona, aquella mujer que no se rindió en ella y que le salvo la vida en más de una ocasión. Esa misma a la que ella le rompió el corazón y que hoy en día le odiaba.

Ella quería borrar el odio que sentía Emma hacia ella y reparar todo el daño que le había causado. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por la rubia y conseguir que le perdone.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse con Emma, así como ella no lo hizo cuando nadie creyó en ella y todo el mundo le odiaba por ser quien era.

Ahora le tocaba a ella luchar por ambas.

Por Emma, por Hope, por un futuro con ellas junto con Henry.

La morena tenía como nueva determinación tratar de arreglar todo el daño que le causo a Emma y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con ella y su hija.

Estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo que Emma le rechazara, no le perdonase o incluso a pesar de que lo haga ya no tenga ninguna oportunidad con ella, siendo este ultimo el caso aceptaría la que la rubia pudiese ofrecerle, porque aunque llegase a dolerle sabía que se la merecía, pero a pesar de ello no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin almeno luchar por ella, así tenga todas las de perder.

* * *

Poco a poco la morena fue calmándose.

Sabía que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y ahora se encontraba hecha un lio, algo muy impropio de ella, pero eso poco le importaba.

Con su mente y sus emociones un poco más clara se dispuso a tratar de recobrar la compostura cuando alguien le llamo e inmediatamente capto su atención.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto una pequeña voz, la misma que ella había escuchado hablándole a Henry.

Cuando la morena levanto su vista se encontró con los hermosos ojos marrones tan similares a los de ella.

Hope, su pequeña se encontraba justo en frente de ella, mirándola como si estuviese preocupada por cómo se encontraba y antes de poder contestarle y decirle que sí, que se encontraba bien y que no debía preocuparse, esta llevo su mano a su mejilla y con una ternura que hace tiempo no sentía hacia ella, le limpio las lágrimas que habían corrido por su cara dejándola completamente paralizada.

-Eres muy bonita-Dijo la pequeña a una Regina prácticamente en shock, que aún no podía asimilar el dulce gesto que estaba teniendo Hope con ella, una completa desconocida y aun así la trataba con tanta ternura.

Las pequeñas manos de la niña se sentían tan suaves, que eran como un bálsamo para todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo.

Luego de un rato, tal vez segundos o minutos, ninguna de las dos estaba segura, la pequeña considero que Regina ya se encontraba sin ningún rastro de lágrimas por su rostro, alejo sus manos e inmediatamente la morena sintió la pérdida de su toque y volvió a la realidad.

-Gr…gracias-Tartamudeo la ex reina malvada sin poder evitarlo, lo que hizo que la pequeña sonriera.

-Las señoras bonita como tú no deberían llorar-Le dijo haciendo que la morena la mirase y le diera una inmensa sonrisa, de esas que poco se veían en ella.

-¿Crees que soy una señora bonita?- Pregunto Regina en broma aunque con la vos un poco ronca de tanto haber llorado, al mismo tiempo que trataba de incorporarse.

La pequeña se puse un roja como un tomate, pero igual a ver a la morena tratando de levantarse, en un gesto de ternura le tendió la mano esta la tomo.

-Síiii, aunque no le digas eso a mí Momma porque se puede poner celosa-Dijo Hope en ese tono como si lo que le estaba diciendo era un alto secreto y mas nadie debía saberlo.

-Puedo asegurarte que no se lo diré a tu Momma- Le dijo Regina, que al escuchar la respuesta de la niña no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente.

-¿Lo prometes?-Pregunto la pequeña, mientras la miraba como evaluándola a ver si lo que estaba por contestarle seria verdad.

-Sí, lo prometo-Respondió Regina con el tono de alcaldesa que usaba cuando cerraba un trato, al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano a Hope y esta la sostenia como si estuviesen cerrando un acuerdo.

* * *

A pesar de que a la morena le gustaba que estaba compartiendo un poco de tiempo Hope, ella se había percatado de que la niña se encontraba sola y eso le extraño, porque las veces que la vio estaba en compañía de Lily o de su hijo.

Regina que ya se encontraba de pie y un poco recompuesta gracias a la pequeña, estaba por preguntarle porque estaba sola cuando la voz de su hijo llamando a Hope las hizo sobresaltarse a ambas y mirar hacia la dirección de la cual venia Henry todo apresurado.

-HOPE-Exclamo Henry al ver finalmente a su hermana luego de haber pasado los últimos diez minutos buscándola como loco por todo el hospital.

La pequeña al escuchar a su hermano llamarla inmediatamente se refugió detrás de la ex reina malvada buscando protección por parte de esta.

Hope sabía que había hecho mal al huir de su hermano mayor para ir en busca de su momma, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella quería verla, pero se había distraído al ver a la señora bonita acurrucada llorando.

Una vez que el joven llego al lugar donde se encontraban ambas morenas, pudo respirar con mas tranquilidad al ver que su hermana se encontraba con su madre y no sola y vagando por el hospital.

-¿Henry que pasa?-Le pregunto la morena que veía como su hijo respiraba como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

-Pequeña enana me has dado un susto de muerte-Dijo sin quitarle la vista a su hermana que aún seguía escondida detrás de su madre morena e ignorando la pregunta de esta.

-Henry-Dijo en un tono autoritario la morena al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hijo exigiendo que le diese una explicación.

-Mama, esta pequeña enana se me escapo mientras iba a buscarle un refresco y he pasado los últimos diez minutos buscándola como un loco por todo el hospital- Finalmente dijo.

Regina al escuchar la explicación se voltio a ver a la pequeña que se encontraba con la cabeza hacia abajo y con los ojos ya aguaditos porque sabía que había hecho mal.

-Hope-Le llamo la morena al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba a la altura de la pequeña.

Cuando Hope levanto la vista se encontró con los ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de ellas y sin saber porque ella sintió una inmensa necesidad de abrazar a la señora bonita y así lo hizo. Antes de que Regina pudiera decir algo más Hope se había lanzado a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

Regina fue tomada por sorpresa y en un principio no reacciono, pero cuando sintió que la pequeña estaba llorando y buscaba para alejarse, inmediatamente la abrazo para darle el consuelo que no solo necesitaba Hope, sino ella también.

-Tranquila princesa, no llores-Dijo la ex reina malvada tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Recuerda que las princesas no lloran-Termino por decirle, haciendo alusión a lo que Hope le había dicho temprano y esta pareció entenderlo, porque poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que dejo de llorar.

-Lo siento- Murmuró la pequeña un poco avergonzada, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de la morena e inmediatamente ambas sintieron la perdida de la una a la otra, porque en esos segundos o minutos que habían pasado juntas abrazándose ambas sintieron que estaban donde debían.

-Tranquila, pero creo que yo no soy quien se merece la disculpa- Dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia Henry que se encontraba detrás de ella mirándolas un poco asombrado por su muestra de afecto.

-Lo siento Quinque-Murmuro la pequeña con su ojos un poco rojitos, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su hermano.

-Esta bien enana-Dijo este mientras la agarraba y la cargaba.

-Pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer-Le pidió y esta asintió de acuerdo al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba contra de su hermano, bajo la atenta mirada de Regina, quien los observaba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quinqui?-Murmuro la pequeña

-Si, enana-Respondió el joven

-¿La señora bonita también es mi mama?-Cuestiono Hope, en un pequeño susurro que ambos escucharon claramente.

Ambos, tanto Regina como Henry se quedaron mirando a la pequeña sin saber que responder.

-¿Porque lo preguntas enana?-Cuestiono Henry, pues no sabia porque su hermana le estaba preguntando eso.

-Porque si ella es tu mama, significa también que es mi mama y yo quiero que lo sea- Sentencio, dejando a ambos sin saber que decir.

Henry no sabia que decir y por eso busco la mirada de su madre adoptiva, pidiéndole ayuda en silencio y esta negó con la mirada, porque aunque sabia de las sospechas de que en verdad Hope fuese hija de ella también, no estaba en manos de ninguno de los dos decirle a ella. Al menos no aun. No sin antes confirmarlo y tener la autorización de Emma para hacerlo.

Aunque no podía negar que escuchar que Hope quería que ella también fuese su mama le llenaba de mucha ilusión.

-¿Van a pasar a ver a la paciente?-Pregunto la Dra. Lexa, quien se había acercado hasta ellos y que sin saberlo había salvado tanto a Regina como a Henry de tener que responder una pregunta a la que hasta el momento no le tenían una respuesta concreta.

-Siiiii-Exclamo una Hope entusiasta por la idea de finalmente ver a su Momma despierta y haciendo que tanto la doctora como Henry y Regina se riesen un poco por su reacción, al igual que madre e hijo respiraban con mas tranquilidad porque la pequeña olvido por completo lo que hacia unos minutos atrás le había preguntado a su hermano mayor y a lo que este no le dio respuesta.

* * *

Cuando Hope y Henry entraron en la habitación de Emma, Regina se quedo afuera porque sabia que ella no seria bienvenida en la habitación, aunque ella uso como excusa que era mejor que entraran ellos nada mas porque estaba segura que Emma querría era pasar tiempo a solo con ambos, pero ahora ella se encontraba allí mirando como madre e hijos hablaban los unos a los otros con tanto amor, como se sonreían por alguna broma que decía alguno de ellos y a pesar del lugar en el que se encontraban podían notarse que los tres formaban una pequeña familia.

Una familia a la que ella anhelaba gustaría pertenecer en vez de estar como una mera espectadora, observando una interacción que no estaba destinada a que ella mirase, más sin embargo no podía alejarse y dejar de mirarles, porque su corazón ansiaba estar allí con ellos.

Ver a Emma interactuando con Hope de esa manera, ambas mirando felices de estar juntas le hacía pensar que ellas no la necesitaban que lo mejor era que se alejase y las dejase vivir su vida lejos del drama representaba la ciudad que había creado, lejos del dolor que le causo y lejos de sí misma.

Sin querer una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla que ni ella mismo se dio cuenta de

-¿Señora se encuentra bien?- Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que la morena se sobresaltara y que las personas dentro de la habitación notasen su presencia.

-Si…yo…-La morena volvió la mirada hacia la habitación y otra lagrima volvió a deslizarse por su mejilla.

-Yo ya me iba-Termino por decir, al mismo tiempo que pasaba por el lado de la enfermera y se encaminaba por el pasillo y fuera del hospital, sin escuchar el llamado que le había echo Emma, quien había notado en su mirada el anhelo de estar allí con ellos, ese mismo anhelo que hace muchos años atrás ella también había sentido.

Ese anhelo de tener un lugar al que pertenecer, de tener una familia que te acepte y te ame tal cual y como eres. Sin embargo Regina no la había escuchado a ella, ni tampoco a su hijo quien a petición de su otra madre había salido a tratar de alcanzarla, pero que no logro hacerlo.

Regina solo necesitaba alejarse y con eso en su mente desapareció entre la multitud que la rodeaba en las concurridas calles de New York.

* * *

 _ **Volviiiiiiiiiiii finalmente después de casi tres meses he podido actualizar, se que he tardado, pero este capitulo se negaba en salir, cada día escribía un poco y así iba hasta que por fin pude terminarlo.**_

 _ **Espero que no me hayan abandonado por no haber actualizado y me dejen saber que tal les ha parecido el capitulo.**_

 ** _Saludos y nos leemos pronto_**

 ** _Pd: Si tienen alguna duda o inquietud sobre mis historias no duden escribirme por DM que yo le responderé :)_**


End file.
